This Ungodly Hour
by Jazz Lolipop
Summary: Because I love Rory and Jess way too much for my own good, they get together finaly after the finale.


This ungodly hour

Jess moaned into his pillow. He was warm and comfortable and just about to fall asleep, but someone obviously had other plans. Someone was knocking on his apartment door. Groaning again he heaved himself up and out of bed shivering slightly as the cold hit his skin.

He reached the door and stared calling out, "Who are you? What could you possibly want at this ungodly hour? And why could this not have…" he pulled open the door and his heart stopped, "waited." He gazed wide eyed at his visitor and blinked hard, he had finally cracked, and he was seeing stuff. Bugger.

"Hi." She whispered softly.

"Rory." He breathed. Still just staring at her, one hand holding tightly to the door as though if he let go she would disappear or he would simply fall over.

"Sorry to call at this ungodly hour, I just had to see you." She was speaking hardly above a whisper. He gestured for her to come in and led her to the tatty sofa. She sat down shyly on the very edge. He didn't say anything not sure if his voice would even work right now and she just sat still staring at her hands.

"Um…can I get you a drink or something?" he asked after a while, just to have something to say or do. She shook her head slightly and they lapsed back into silence.

Suddenly she stood up and walked to be standing on the other side of the coffee table in front of him. He looked up through his messy fringe.

"I read your book again tonight for, I don't know, the millionth time it must've been. It made me think about you…us." She glanced at his face but he didn't say anything just sat perfectly still and focussed on breathing. "When I was with Dean, I was with him because he was the perfect small town boy, and I was the perfect small town girl right? So I dated him, I told him that I loved him because I thought what I felt was love, but I don't think it was. Then you burst into my life, like fire. You were bright and new and dangerous and nothing was ever the same again. I got to know you, properly, I saw you for who you really were. I realized what love felt like, and when you left," Jess shifted but stayed silent letting her pour out her soul, "When you left I found out what true heart break was. When I was with Logan, I wasn't Rory anymore. I was Ace, this new girl who dropped out of her dream college and let someone tell her she wasn't good enough, and worse than that I let myself believe them. And then you came back to me again and again like fire you changed my view, you made me realise who I really was, you made me me again. Dean wanted me to change, he wanted the town princess, Logan wanted me to change, he wanted some piece of arm candy to go to parties with, you… You never wanted me to change Jess, you accepted me for who I was, you made me feel loved and whole, and you brought out the very best in me. I settled for Dean because I though that I was happy, and I settled for Logan because it felt like I should, but when I was with you it felt like I was only with you because I wanted to be. I don't want to settle anymore, I want to want. I want you Jess, I always will."

Jess stared up at her, "Rory…" he began but she interrupted him tears in her eyes.

"I know I shouldn't even be here, I don't have any right to just come here and expect you to throw down everything for a girl you haven't even seen for over a year. I just I had to come here and tell you everything and I" Jess stood up in one fluid movement and gently touched her lips with his. She stopped talking and her eyes shut. He wrapped one arm around waist pulling her closer. Rory sighed and rested her hands on his shoulders.

He pulled away when his body made known its need for oxygen and rested his forehead against hers she kept her eyes shut enjoying the feeling of being in his arms once more. Jess buried his face in her soft hair and whispered tenderly, "It's always been you Rory. I'm so sorry for hurting you, I swore I wouldn't and I think I hurt you more than I hurt anyone. I want to be with you more than anything and this time we'll make it work. I promise, and my promises mean something now."

Rory smiled and pulled back a little to look into his eyes, "I love you Mariano."

Jess grinned, "Love you more, Gilmore."

"Not possible." He kissed her softly, happy finally.


End file.
